1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag cover for a vehicle and, more particularly to an airbag cover for a vehicle including a bezel ring on which no separate tear line is formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is equipped with an airbag system used a safety device, to protect a driver or passenger from impact during a sudden stop or crash while the vehicle is being driven and to minimize the risk of injury to a driver or passenger. Such an airbag system includes an airbag cover installed in a steering wheel or an instrument panel, an airbag module that has an inflator and an airbag cushion, and an electronic control unit (ECU) configured to explode an inflator in response to an impact signal.
Furthermore, due to a trend toward luxury vehicles, more vehicles include an emblem representing various logos attached to an airbag cover mounted on a steering wheel to improve the interior image of the vehicle and to promote a vehicle manufacturer. Further, a bezel ring is mounted on the airbag cover around the emblem to provide a decorative effect. Such a bezel ring is intended to be broken when the airbag cover is torn off due to the deployment of the airbag cushion.
In the related art, a tear line is formed on an inner surface of the bezel ring to allow the airbag cover to be easily torn off. However, when a driver performs a horn function (perhaps repeatedly) by pushing on the airbag cover to transmit a warning sound to a pedestrian or driver in the vicinity of the vehicle, a portion of the bezel ring on which a tear line is formed is relatively thinner than the remaining portion, and the portion with the tear line may be undesirably torn off, regardless of a driver intention.